Streetlight
by 13th Dead End
Summary: Saix didn't think getting involved with that redheaded guy on the street would turn his life upside down. But it did. [AU][XemSai, AkuRoku, XigDem, Onesided LarxenexMarluxia]


**Author's Note:** Been working on this one for a long time. XD My first AU fic, so please be nice.. I know it's not the best. The first chapter is a bit long.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saix fumbled in his pocket for the keys to the loft, half numb with the desire to sleep. All he wanted right now in the world was to get in the small living space, collapse down on the couch, and sleep for the next few days. Deep down, he knew this was impossible. What he really had to do right now was get inside the house, finish his essay which was due the next day and yet not finished, attempt to cook dinner (and end up ordering in as always) then clean.

His tired hands finally found the small silver key, which he crammed hurriedly into the keyhole and stepped inside, wiping his muddy sky-blue Converse shoes on the mat hurriedly. Most of his clothes were things he got from his friends a few years ago, or things he picked up at sales for next to nothing, for he had just about next to nothing. His rather tight-fitting jeans were torn in many places and rather weathered, with a black studded belt showing this outfit had been worn many, many times before. His shirt was the simple yard sale variety, a black sleeveless top with a skull and crossbones splattered across the front in white.

Saix kicked off his shoes, casting a weary glance around the apartment he shared with Xemnas. It was a simple one-bedroom loft, with a small space to serve as a living room and work space, and a small white tiled kitchen. The two had bought the place years back, when Xemnas still had his job as a vice president of a large company. Then this and that had happened in the internal workings of the company, and everything came crashing down quite quickly. Xemnas lost his high-paying job as vice president and could barely afford food anymore. He managed to find a job after a few months, a low-rank desk job at a small business, but it just wasn't enough. They were just barely, barely able to keep up with the loft's rental as it was, and the landlord had threatened and hinted more frequently over the last month that they were going to be evicted.

The place was a general mess, books and manuals scattered across the floor and piles of papers stacked up on surfaces. A small overstuffed black couch was piled high with odd magazines and newspapers, the coffee table before it littered with old cups and plates that just screamed to be washed. Before they had moved in, some weird artist had lived here; so every once in a while they would find some odd sketches buried deep behind the counters or in the closet, and paint splotches on the wall. No doubt the landlord had gotten tired of the artist's 'creativity' and kicked him out.

Saix heaved a deep sigh, and kicked off his shoes, adding to the mess of the room. Meandering his way over to a small table in the corner, he sifted through the papers upon it, looking for his essay outline. It was damn pointless; a degree in Information Technology? Sometimes he felt just like he felt now - like he didn't care about college anymore. His parents had paid for his education up until about three years ago, when they died in a sudden violent shooting. The police weren't gentle about breaking this news to the nineteen year old Saix at the time, simply telling him his parents were dead - accidentally caught in the crossfire of gang warfare. And what little they had left him had all gone towards college, because Xemnas had wanted it.

Saix could never refuse Xemnas - he owed so much to him. The man had taken him in when his parents had died, and cared for him all these years. Every year of his miserable life, he owed to Xemnas... speaking of which, he would be twenty three soon. An evil number.

The blue-haired young man collapsed on the couch, ignoring the many odd newspapers making this exceedingly uncomfortable. The sun was setting outside the windows, casting a vivid orange light over the carpet. Xemnas was late from work again... no doubt he was putting in some overtime. Saix longed to throw college away; every day he would wake up early just to listen to some proffessor talk his head off, then rush to his part-time job at a laboratory before he could get home. It would be so much easier to seek a full-time job at the laboratory (where he worked as a simple assistant and janitor, anyway) if he didn't have to put up with college. Then perhaps they had a chance.

His fingers curled in boredom and nervousness. Of all things he had to sell when Xemnas had lost his job, he missed his iPod the most. He had grown so used to the feel of the slim blue music player in his hands, and the sharp clear sounds of his favorite bands. (Linkin Park and My Chemical Romance, by the way.) It had always been pleasant to listen to something while working - it calmed him down and let him work faster, better. Without it, the smallest things were distractions. Even oddly shaped clouds outside the window attracted his attention from the things he should be doing.

Saix rapped his knuckles against his forehead - there he goes again, letting his mind wander. He heaved himself off the couch just as the knob rattled and Xemnas returned home. The tall, tanned man smiled genuinely at Saix, shrugging off his jacket and unbuttoning the top of his dress shirt.

"Thank god." he said in a slightly hoarse voice. "That damned shirt and tie's been choking me all day." and he flung said tie towards the small bedroom they shared.

Saix returned the smile, halfheartedly.

"Welcome home. I uh.. just got back a moment ago too..."  
Xemnas waved a hand and picked up the phone. "That's allright. The fridge is empty again anyways. Take out it is. I'm starving.." he fingered through a list of phone numbers to the various restaurants in the city that Saix kept close by the phone.

"'m not.. so hungry.." Saix lied, sitting back down on the couch.  
"Tired?"

"Hell tired..."

Xemnas smiled wearily at him again. "Me too.. it's been a long day at work. You wouldn't believe the idiocies they phone me with."

Saix glanced at him with a truly concerned expression. Only a while ago, there had been a series of odd happenings which concluded in a visit to the hospital and Xemnas being diagnosed with hereditary heart disease. This was a giant crack in their life together - Xemnas couldn't exert himself anymore, and had to be extremely careful around the way he lived. Saix had only taken up his part time job in the first place so he could pay for the medicine Xemnas took daily.

An hour later, they were both curled on the couch with a bowl of ramen each from the Japanese restaurant down the street. After he had finishrd, Saix fell straight into a half sleep onto Xemnas' shoulder with the TV buzzing pleasantly in his ear. The older man smiled and set his own bowl down to hold his lover gently in his lap, brushing his fingers through the soft blue hair.

"... 'mtired." Saix murmured in a quiet voice. "Bed."

Xemnas picked him up gently and carried him over to their bedroom; again not the neatest of places. The bed was never made neatly, usually strewn with yet more papers and books.

Xemnas brushed these obstacles away and set Saix down on his back. The younger man yawned loudly and pulled off his shirt sluggishly, turning around onto his side. Xemnas did the same and crawled under the covers with him, pulling him close.

Saix didn't say anything but a soft murmur in his sleep, nuzzling close. Right here in Xemnas' arms, nothing could hurt him. All his troubles melted away, slowly...

-------------------------------

When Saix awoke early in the morning, Xemnas had already gone to work. With a sigh, he heaved himself from the bed and got ready to leave for a few hours of boredom at the near college. Cramming odd books, manuals, and papers into his black book bag and quickly fixing his hair, the young man burst out the door, down the stairs, and out into the streets.

It had rained overnight, leaving the city in that wet, damp shape with a heavy humidity drawling along in the air. A cold breeze blew about, chilling pedestrians to the bone as they scurried here and there, anxious to get inside as quickly as possible. Great black puddles sat on the sidewalks and in the streets, mirroring the stone-gray sky. Saix ducked past a few umbrella-wielding people, near running as he frantically checked his watch. It had stopped, to top it all off.

"I'm going to be late..." he groaned out loud, squinting to the horizon. He was still far from his destination.

"Need a lift?"

Saix whipped around. The quirky voice belonged to that of another young man who appeared to be just a little bit younger than him, with spiked red hair and dark sunglasses. On cue when Saix looked, he hooked a finger under his glasses and pulled them off into his pocket, brandishing a smug smirk. He wore a tight-fitting black shirt with the words 'Drop Dead' splashed over the front, and numerous necklaces coupled with a black collar on his neck. To beat out the morning's cold, the stranger had on a sleeveless denim jacket and dark green pants. Saix knew this man; he was only the infamous local legend.

"I _said_, need a lift?"

"Why?"  
His smirk grew wider. "I'm feeling nice."  
"You're... Axel, right?"

"Bingo." Axel noted happily, searching deeply in his jacket pocket for some cigarettes but to his dismay, not finding any.

Saix just glared.

"So you want it or not? 'Cause I'm leaving." Axel said snappily, jerking his thumb toward a car parked a few meters behind him, a black and sleek vehicle bearing no signs of being actually driven through the muddy and wet streets.

Despite his better judgment, Saix nodded. He would be terribly late if he didn't take the ride, so he chanced it.

"Yeah, I'll come with you." He said with a nod.

Axel grinned and turned around, heading towards his car at a quick pace. Saix repositioned himself and quickly followed, slipping in through the door that was opened for him into the backseat. The interior of the car was almost the same as the exterior – black, smooth leather, clean and cared for save for a few empty, old alcohol bottles rolling about under the seats and discarded cigarette packages laying about.

In the front seat before him, Saix noted a blonde boy; he knew this boy, also by urban legend. The only one Axel took kindly to, a fifteen year old by the name of Roxas. He didn't even acknowledge Saix's presence, as his eyes were locked onto a white Game Boy DS, fingers twiddling the controls madly.

Saix made himself comfortable on the seat, placing his bag next to him on the seat. He kept a wary eye on the redhead in front of him, like he was fearing some sort of attack. Axel didn't make a move; neither did he make any noise except for a small "'ey, Roxy.." as he addressed the young teen and ruffled his hair. Roxas only made a small noise in his throat to show Axel he noticed his presence.

They started driving, Saix muttering the directions to Axel quietly. After a few minutes, Roxas put away his handheld game, tucking it safely into his pocket, and blinked back at Saix through his true blue eyes.

"Who're you?"

"Saix." He replied, still moody.

Roxas made a face and looked at Axel.

"He's one of ours?"

That statement confused Saix thoroughly; one of theirs?

"No, Rox." Axel replied shortly, but a 'yet' lingered at the end of his words.

"One of yours?" Saix inquired.

"One of the gang. Y'know.." Roxas paused and waited for Saix to catch on, but he didn't. The blonde looked back at Axel, who gave him a sharp look.

"He's not supposed to know yet." Axel said.

"What am I not supposed to know?" Saix said indignantly, but he thought he knew. He had heard of the local gang, a group of shady people up to definitely no good. They hired out their men (and women) for street jobs (which were pretty much crimes), such as assassination, kidnapping, blackmail, and extortion… possibly even much more he had no idea about. But the thing for sure was, Saix really did not want to get involved with this group.

Neither Roxas nor Axel answered, so he shut his mouth and for the rest of the ride, remained quiet until they reached the old college building. Nimbly slipping out of the car, he muttered a thank you to Axel who nodded back.

Then with the smallest backwards glance at the car, he ran off. He hoped he was in less trouble than he thought he was.


End file.
